This invention relates to a non-encroaching aircraft seat, particularly an aircraft passenger seat. Within the context of this application the term xe2x80x9cnon-encroachingxe2x80x9d refers to a stationary seat back that allows the passenger seated therein to assume a reclined position without the seat back moving rearwardly into the space behind the seat, thus reducing the space available to the aft-seated passenger. Aircraft passenger seats are typically constructed from modular components, the size, weight and construction of which are dictated by many considerations, including fuselage dimensions, aesthetic and safety considerations. Many of these requirements are imposed by law or regulation. The lower seat chassis is constructed of leg modules, while the upper seat is constructed of section assembly modules. In prior art seating systems the leg modules and section assembly modules are connected by mounting both to a pair of parallel beams that extend laterally from one side of the seat or seat assembly to the other. The location of the upper seat section modules is controlled by the aircraft fuselage lines, statutory aisle requirements and carrier preferences within these parameters. The location of the leg modules is governed by the positions of the floor tracks that extend along the length of the fuselage and to which the seats are secured by track fittings on the bottom of the leg modules. The position of the floor tracks is generally fixed and permanent.
Within these requirements manufacturers of aircraft are constantly refining seat designs to achieve more comfort and utility within carrier-imposed restraints on cost, weight, maintenance down-time, and safety. One serious issue is the issue of encroachment of a forward-seated passenger on the space of an aft-seated passenger when the forward-seated passenger has reclined the seat. This is a source of irritation among passengers and can cause, for example, spilled food and drink, the inability of the inboard seated aft passengers to egress and ingress, and the inability for the aft-seated passenger to use the meal tray.
Conventional coach class seats are designed with a stationary seat bottom to which is attached a reclinable seat back. This causes the passenger to slide forward on the seat bottom as the seat back is reclined. Moreover, the amount of recline is subtracted from the space available to the aft-seated passenger. Such seats also have arm rests that pivot upwardly and downwardly from a point near the rear of the seat back, effectively widening the seat at a point behind where the arm of the forward-seated passenger bends at the elbow. Similar inefficiencies and wasted space result from the location of the seat base beams.
The present invention relates to a passenger seat that has improved comfort, enhanced space, simplified design, and lighter weight.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a passenger seat frame assembly that includes a minimum number of modular elements.
It is another object of the invention to provide a passenger seat frame assembly that permits a passenger to recline the seat back of the seat without encroaching on the space behind the seat back.
It is another object of the invention to provide a passenger seat frame assembly that has a single, integral seat back and seat bottom that provides comfort to the passenger in a light weight, simplified construction.
It is another object of the invention to provide a passenger seat frame assembly that has a single, integral seat back and seat bottom that permits a passenger to recline by rotation about an axis proximate the hips rather than by pivoting the back rearwardly, causing the hips to slide forwardly.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a passenger seat movable from an upright to a recline position without encroaching on an aft-seated passenger, and including a seat base for being attached to a supporting surface. A unitary seating element is provided and comprises a pair of laterally-spaced apart seat frames carried by the seat base, the seat frames defining a curved shape corresponding to the profile of an anatomically-appropriate seat bottom and seat back. A curved, semi-rigid diaphragm support is carried between the seat frames in alignment with the curved shape of the seat frames and mounted for movement relative to the seat frames between a first, upright position and a second, reclined position. A diaphragm is positioned under tension on the diaphragm support for providing a continuous seat bottom and seat back support surface for a seat occupant. Stretchers are attached to and extend between opposite sides of the diaphragm support for maintaining the diaphragm support in a spaced-apart condition with the diaphragm in tension.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, a power assist assembly provides resistance against movement of the diaphragm support from the upright to the recline position and a power assist for movement of the diaphragm support from the recline to the upright position.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the power assist assembly comprises a spring moved into compression as the diaphragm support move from the upright to the recline position and into extension as the diaphragm support move from the recline to the upright position.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the diaphragm support is carried in alignment with the curved shape of the seat frames and mounted for movement relative to the seat frames by a plurality of spaced-part pairs of opposed rollers carried by the seat frames and between which the diaphragm support is captured for movement therebetween.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a lock is provided for locking the diaphragm support in a desired position.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the diaphragm comprises a fabric.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the diaphragm support comprises carbon fiber material.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, a leg rest assembly is mounted proximate a front edge of the seat bottom and movable between a stowed position perpendicular to the seat bottom and a support position extending outwardly from the seat bottom and forming an extension thereof for supporting the legs of the passenger when the seat is in the recline position.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, at least two of the seats are attached together side-to-side to form a seat assembly.